1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning devices for agitating dirt and, more particularly, to an acoustic cleaning device that delivers a low frequency sound wave in a high-temperature operating device to agitate dirt within the operating device.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
High-temperature operating devices may include baghouses, heat exchangers, boilers, selective catalytic reduction devices, etc. Particles, such as dust, dirt, and the like, may accumulate both in the air and on walls and structures within the high-temperature operating device. A flue gas may pass through the high-temperature operating device to carry the airborne particles away. However, the flue gas is less effective at removing particles that have accumulated on walls and structures. Acoustic cleaning devices have been used to emit a sound wave into the operating devices and agitate the particles, thus dislodging the particles from interior walls of the operating device. Once the particles are agitated, the flue gas may pass through the high-temperature operating device and carry the particles away. However, the effective fundamental frequency of the sound waves increases as the temperature of the operating device increases. A lower frequency produces more effective vibration for removing deposits. It would be useful to have an acoustic cleaning device that produces consistently low frequency sound waves when cleaning in a high-temperature operating device, regardless of the temperature of the operating device.
Thus, a method and device for lowering the frequency emitted from an acoustic cleaner into an operating device is beneficial. This method/device should be able to do so without creating the need for significantly more space to contain the acoustic cleaner and without taking up much space outside the operating device. Since there are so many acoustic cleaners already installed globally, this system should also allow ease of retrofit to existing acoustic cleaners to make them more effective at cleaning.